A Lieutenant's Voyage
by Stella Madison
Summary: William Mowett's little sister had been raised on a ship. She could do practalcly everything a man could. So what happens when she joins the crew of the Surprise as 3rd lieutenant before they set sail to intercept the Acheron? Read and Review. Movie fic.
1. Chapter 1: That is odd

Title: A Lieutenant's Voyage  
  
Summary: William Mowett's little sister was brought up on a ship. She can do everything a man can, except go to the bathroom standing up. So you can imagine the adventure on the HMS Surprise when she joins the crew as 3rd Lieutenant before they set sail to intercept the Acheron.  
  
A/N: Anabelle is not meant to be a heroine. She is simply another officer that is added into the wonderful story the movie tells. I realize it doesn't go along with the books perfectly, but it is nonetheless still a wonderful story.  
  
~ Chapter 1~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm coming too Will," Anabelle shouted.  
  
"No Ana, you're only five. That's too little to go on another big ship. You stay here with Nanny and Father." William said as he held his sister in a hug. He heard her sniffle and saw her teary eyes as he sat her down.  
  
"But I want to go with you Will! I want to go with you," she began to cry as her Nanny picked her up to quiet her.  
  
"Well Godspeed Will. Make me proud," His father said, handing Will his orders.  
  
"Aye Sir, and," He paused for a moment. "Thank you father."  
  
"You've earned it son," he replied as he gave his son a embracing hug.  
  
William looked over to his sister still in her Nanny's arms, and still crying. He gave her a small smile, the turned to leave.  
  
The last sound he heard was the sobbing voice of Anabelle.  
  
"William!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
William Mowett sat up in his hammock, rubbing his eyes from sleep, or lack there of. He had awoken to the sound of the usual bustle of the HMS Surprise. The ship on which he had now been a lieutenant, under Captain Jack Aubrey, for some time.  
  
The day he had dreamt about happened when he was only fourteen. That day he left the command of his father, Captain Nicolas Mowett, and the ship he had lived on since he was nine, the HMS Kingdom. He hadn't seen his father or sister since that day so long ago.  
  
Anabelle lived on ship with their father because their mother died giving birth to her. So, Nicolas took on Nanny Grace as Anabelle's caretaker and the ship's cook. Although some sailor's believed having a women on ship meant bad luck, the crew of the Kingdom grew accustomed very quickly. A woman's cooking was far better than the usual men's slop. William had read all about Anabelle, while she was growing up on the ship, in the rare letters he received from his father. She had lived the life of a sailor, and become one. She worked alongside the men, and when one tried to impress her by showing off, she would simply do better. Most of the crew never even looked at the "Captain's Daughter" in a fond manner, lest it should mean flogging. Still, Anabelle did gain the respect of the crew, and had even made midshipmen in father's last letter. Yet he hadn't received one from him in about six months.  
  
"Hmm, now that is odd," he thought to himself. The strike of the bell snapped him back to his senses as he realized his watch was starting. He jumped out of his hammock and pulled on his uniform quickly. Since the Captain had been ashore, he had double watch.  
  
On deck he could hear the talk between the men as they went along with their duties.  
  
"We'll be shovin' off soon," he heard Bonden say behind him. "We're to be going to the South Seas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please don't forget to review and leave me a note. Thanks so much. SweetBloom. 


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Tea

A Lieutenant's Voyage  
  
Summary: William Mowett's little sister was brought up on a ship. She can do everything a man can, except go to the bathroom standing up. So you can imagine the adventure on the HMS Surprise when she joins the crew as 3rd Lieutenant before they set sail to intercept the Acheron.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
The clang of dishes and murmur of people could be heard quite loudly in the small tavern. A sign hung outside the door that read: "Whitnebrun's Tavern. Fine wine and fine food." Many men in red and blue uniform coats were seated at numerous tables and the occasional black coat of a civilian dotted the sea of sailors.  
Jack sat at a table with Stephen, both having their morning tea before setting off on their own ways for the day.  
  
"I think I shall look into purchasing a few new books, and then perhaps seeing a man about a new bow for my 'cello," the doctor said setting his cup down.  
  
"Very good. I must tend to a few things as well before I return to ship."  
  
Jack sipped his drink and sighed in thought. "I do think I shall see about taking on a third lieutenant."  
  
"Whatever for," Stephen asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Hollum has failed to pass for lieutenant twice, and by all rights he probably won't ever. He's not a bad sailor, but he lack discipline and leadership."  
  
"Ah, yes. The crew has seemed to have a mutual set against him," Stephen said in his usual anarchist tone.  
  
"Stephen, I - of all people wish, it were different. But sailors are set in their ways. If the think someone is weak, they won't respect them. However, that doesn't change the fact I need as third lieutenant. And I don't think Calamy ready for the task."  
  
Stephen took out his glasses and began to clean them. "How old is Mr. Calamy?"  
  
"Oh, fifteen, I should say. Not much younger than I when I was promoted to lieutenant," Jack said as he took another drink.  
  
Beg your pardon sir," said a man in a Blue coat and Captain's uniform as he walked up to Jack.  
  
"Captain Andrew Delmire of the HMS Kingdom," the gentleman said as he saluted.  
"Jack Aubrey, Captain of the Surprise. How do you do," Jack asked as he stood and shook the man's hand.  
  
"Very well thanks. But I'm sorry to have been eavesdropping, but I heard that you are to be looking for a lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes. Did you happen to have someone in mind?"  
  
"Yes sir. I was planning on having one of mine transferred."  
  
Jack gave the man a look of suspicion, and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no sir. Don't misread me. One of the finest lieutenant's you've ever seen. It's just time to have a change."  
  
"Right then. Well, have him report to the Surprise at 4 o'clock," Jack said as his suspicion faded.  
  
"Aye sir. 4 o'clock," Delmire repeated as he saluted. "Good day and Godspeed."  
  
"And to you as well Captain Delmire," Jack said as he sat back down to finish his tea. "Well Stephen, it would seem my business is almost taken care of. I shall accompany you as far as the bookshop, but I must tend to getting provisions. Then we shall return to ship to greet my new lieutenant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review, and give me your opinions. I'm sorry for anything you think might be wrong. Just remember this is a movie fic. Thanks. SweetBloom 


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

A Lieutenant's Voyage  
  
Summary: William Mowett's little sister was brought up on a ship. She can do everything a man can, except go to the bathroom standing up. So you can imagine the adventure on the HMS Surprise when she joins the crew as 3rd Lieutenant before they set sail to intercept the Acheron.  
  
A/N: Thank you so very much for the outstanding support and reviews. I am so glad that you like the story, and as long as I know you do I will keep writing.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Anabelle carefully read over her orders again.  
  
"You are herby required and directed to proceed on board the Surprise and take upon you the charge and command of 3rd Lieutenant of her; willing and requiring all the lower officers and company belonging to said ship to behave themselves in their several employments with all due respect to you, their 3rd Lieutenant."  
  
She folded them and returned them to her pocket as she let it all soak in.  
  
"We're almost there sir," said a young able seaman as he continued to row.  
  
"Very good," she said looking up. She felt dwarfed as they passed the massive ships of His Majesty's Fleet. Their sails illuminated by the afternoon sun, and battered by the wind. She felt a great swell of excitement as her gaze fell upon the Surprise.  
  
She had never served on any other ship but the Kingdom, and under no other captain but her father. "My father," she thought to herself. "I wish he were here now." Her father had died in battle just some six weeks before, and then she requested to transfer to another ship. There were too many memories on the Kingdom. Now, after ten long years, she would have one of those memories back. She would see her brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She held her head high as she walked past the crew on deck. She heard muffled laughs and quite whispering.  
  
"He looks a right bit soft," Nagle said to Warley as they watched the new lieutenant walk along deck.  
  
"I think it's a she," said Warley still staring.  
  
Nagle rolled his eyes and hit Will in the arm, "Oh right, a girl that's a lieutenant. Honestly Will sometimes I wonder how much grog you drink."  
  
Anabelle simply smirked as she made her way below decks. "Some men can be so daft," she thought to herself. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to the Great Cabin, adjusted her hat, and knocked.  
  
"Come in," a low voice said from the other side of the door. Anabelle opened the door and walked in. She saw Captain Aubrey, and all the officers standing by a table. She forced herself not to look at her brother, and only focused on Captain Aubrey.  
  
"Mowett, reporting for duty sir," Anabelle said with a salute.  
  
"Welcome aboard Mr.-," Jack stopped in mid-sentence as the name had registered. "I beg your pardon. What did you say?"  
  
"Anabelle Mowett, Lieutenant, reporting for duty sir." She took off her hat to reveal her light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She drew her orders from her pocket and handed them to Jack.  
  
He quickly read over the orders and realized she was telling the truth.  
  
"But there must be some mistake," Jack said looking up at her.  
  
"No sir, with all due respect, I don't believe there is," she said.  
  
Jack gave her a slight puzzled look, and then turned to his officers. "You're dismissed. Return to your stations."  
  
"Sir," each replied in turn as they saluted, and left.  
  
"Uh- William," Jack said. "You may stay."  
  
"Aye, sir." William warily walked by his sister and stood next to Jack.  
  
When the door had closed, Jack motioned for Anabelle to sit down at the table.  
  
"Thank you sir, but I'd rather stand."  
  
Jack nodded and gave William a questioning look.  
  
"She is my sister sir," William answered without waiting for the question.  
  
"Is she indeed?"  
  
"Yes sir," William said with a small smile.  
  
"And truly she is a Lieutenant," Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes sir, she certainly is," William said with assurance.  
  
Jack turned to Anabelle, "Ms. Mowett," Jack said looking her straight in the eye. "You are a woman, and women are not sailors. How is it that you became one?"  
  
Anabelle was prepared for this sort of disbelief and doubt. "Permission to speak freely sir?"  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Sir I realize that you find it hard to believe me, but I assure you sir that I am a qualified Lieutenant. I know that you must think I am only a woman and not capable to be able seaman, much less a Lieutenant. Nevertheless, I can work just as hard, and even harder than a man. I have been raised up a sailor, and lived on a ship my entire life." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Sir, my father once said to me that duty and honor are the two most important things for a person to uphold, and I have never strayed from that teaching. I never falter in my judgment when making crucial decisions, and I don't tolerate insubordination."  
  
"Good. What about battle experience," Jack asked, testing her.  
  
"I have been in battle numerous times. Sir, I saw my father killed in battle and I am fully aware of the costs of what we fight for." Anabelle took a breath, but never stopped looking Jack in the eye.  
  
Jack recognized the fiery determination in her eyes and the passion behind her words. "I've heard William speak of your father many times, and of his complete devotion to duty. I saw that devotion in William, and I see it in you as well."  
  
"Thank you sir," she said humbly.  
  
"But know this," Jack said. "As a member of this crew, you will be treated just the same as the men. You will sleep where the other officers sleep. You will bathe when and where the men bathe. And under no circumstance will you be treated partially."  
  
"I would not have it any other way sir," Anabelle said as she felt relief course through her.  
  
"Then welcome aboard Ms. Mowett," Jack said as he extended his had to her.  
  
Anabelle shook it and smiled, "Thank you sir."  
  
"Now then, once you have settled in and had a chance to talk with your brother, I will introduce you to the other officers."  
  
"Aye sir," Anabelle said with a salute.  
  
"The two of you may speak here if you wish," Jack said as he left.  
  
The room was filled with silence except for the outer noise. Anabelle stared at her brother and he stared back at her.  
  
"Ana," He asked, as if he weren't certain.  
  
She began to cry, not being able to contain it anymore. "It's me Will." She dropped her hat and ran to her brother.  
  
He picked her up in an immense hug, and swung her around. "My God! My God, Ana it's you," he said placing her back on her feet. "You look wonderful and much different then when I saw you last."  
  
"I would surely hope so. Now I must put my things away and report to the captain. Then we can speak about father," Anabelle said in a somber voice.  
  
Will felt his heart sink into the bittersweet moment as his thoughts returned to what Anabelle said before: "I saw my father killed in battle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the support and I can't wait to read your reviews. Next post will be up soon. SweetBloom 


End file.
